Through gesture recognition, it is able for users to directly interact with surrounding terminal devices using their body actions, without any need to provide a complex control device, thereby to improve the user experience.
For an existing gesture recognition device, instruction definitions represented by action information are not the same, and when the user selects a device of a different brand or select different applications, it is required to readjust himself to new standard actions, which thus results in great inconvenience. For example, when action instructions A and B for browser-based applications represent “back”, the action information corresponding to A may mean “drawing a line to the left←”, while the action information corresponding to B may mean “drawing a line counterclockwise”. Hence, the possibility of misoperation made by the user will be increased remarkably due to the unfamiliar applications. In addition, with respect to an identical gesture, different users have different habits, and in order to recognize the gesture accurately, usually each user is required to make the action in a relatively standard and uniform manner. As a result, the user experience will be adversely affected.